


Don't leave it too late

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Asgore regrets not speaking before it was too late.





	Don't leave it too late

Asgore sat in silence, his head slightly bent with his bangs covering most his face. Suddenly be heard someone speak. "Get the fuck out," he growled deeply, not bothering to look up at the crowd in front of him.  
  
He heard faint gasps but he didn't care. For one second it felt good; the anger felt good; telling his guards to fuck off felt good. The idea of striking out of rage felt even better. Then the feeling went and the pain of his reality hit him.  
  
"Your magisty, we all -" He lifted his head and stared at the monster in front of him, quelling them into silence.  
  
He just sat, head down, expecting now to be left alone. So when a hand touched his shoulder he jumped and his head shot up as a quiet voice spoke, "Come on, Asgore, let me take you home." He stared into Alphy's eyes. He could sense the others waiting for him to react; to explode. But he couldn’t. He didn't have it in him too anymore. This was the person who worked more closely with Gaster than anyone - including himself. It didn't even bother him that Alphys just called him 'Asgore' rather than his title. It was only a name and again somehow it kept him connected with Gaster.   
  
Thus, instead of shaking Alphy's hand off or ignoring her, he stood up and let her guide him out of the room. He didn't speak or even acknowledge the others; he couldn't. Not right now. 

Not just after this happened...

Right now he could barely keep his cognitive functions in operation as his mind still buzzed between the shock and reality of the accident...  
  
He walked out of the office door and into the snow, leaned back and closed his eyes preferring not to look back. They just walked in silence with only the sound of snow crunching under their feet with the eerie silence to the blackness; He wondered if Alphys would go on working at the lab after the - He stopped that thought quickly.  
  
"I loved him you know," he found himself saying, without even thinking about it.  
  
"I know...," Alphys said quietly. Asgore opened his eyes to look at her as she continued. "I mean... it was obvious to anyone... If the royal guards didn't notice, maybe you should get yourself a new team."  
  
Asgore managed a half smile. "Maybe I'd better."  
  
Alphys was silent for a moment, then said quietly, "He knew too; Dr. Gaster, I mean..," she added.  
  
Again Asgore turned his head. "He did?"  
  
Alphys nodded. "Yes."  
  
"..But he didn't say anything..."  
  
Alphys shrugged. "He was waiting for you to because... well...," she said softly choosing not to complete that sentence and instead added. "He didn't want to make things worse..."   
  
Asgore closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, guess so..."  
  
They didn't speak again until they were outside his house. Asgore opened his eyes and stood still for a moment before looking at Alphys and saying, "Thanks, Alphys... for keeping me company..." Alphys just nodded. Asgore paused before heading to the door. "If you love someone, Alphys... tell them. Don't do what I did and wait too late. Doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman; just tell them. Okay?"  
  
Alphys nodded. "Okay," she said. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
Asgore shook his head. "No, but thanks...."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once in her home Alphys thought about Asgore's final words to her. He'd been right and Alphys would keep her promise. It'd come out of the blue; it may not even be welcome or reciprocated, but she'd do it. She picked up the phone and made a call.


End file.
